


Dessert

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [8]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sharpiesgal" prompted for the <i>Comfort Food</i> Theme: Enterprise, Trip/Archer, Peach cobbler</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert

"What did cook make for dessert?" Trip asked as the steward removed their plates from dinner.

"Peach cobbler."

"Seriously?"

Jon smiled. Trip loved his peach cobbler.

When the steward placed the big plate of cobbler down in front of Trip he watched as his lover in. 

"Oooo," Trip moaned as he took his first bite.

Jon watched as Trip ate, moaning and exclaiming how wonderful it was with every bite. It was the low moans that went through him Trip made those sounds when they made love. With every bite he felt himself getting hard and he had a feeling he'd be taking Trip back to one of their cabins for a 'meeting' before they started his day.


End file.
